Una caricia calma las tempestades
by Zarite
Summary: Una sola caricia de Uni en su cabellera castaña era capaz de calmar la tempestad que creaba la situación después de volver del futuro para recibir los poderes del Primo y los demás guardianes primeros. Tsuna/Uni


_Los personajes de KHR no me pertenencen._

* * *

**U**na caricia calma las tempestades.

·

·

·

**L**as cosas se volvieron algo inestable en su casa, no podía ni siquiera dormir ya que su cama estaba siendo ocupada por la niña, Tsuna suspiro. Llevaba dos noches sin dormir desde que llego del futuro solo para heredar el poder del Primo Vongola, sin embargo las cosas parecían más difícil cada día, sus amigos y él mismo no sabían si podrían contra los primeros guardianes-Hibari era un caso aparte, él decía con esa sonrisita macabra que mordería hasta la muerte al primer guardián de la nube, ya que él era el más fuerte-, aunque él ya sabía que seria difícil nunca imagino que seria tan...caótico.

Primero Reborn hizo que se levantara y medita si el Primo hablara con él, Tsuna solo le miro escéptico, aunque por una parte estaría bien saber que diría a su antecesor si éste le hablaba...

Bufo por lo bajo, eso no era lo malo, lo malo era que estaba empezando a irritarse cosa que no hacia muy a menudo, pero ahora parecía algo molesto, dos noches sin dormir, un Reborn moliendo a golpes para que practicara por si hubiera una lucha con el Primo, un Gokudera fumando a cada segundo en sus narices por los nervios de su prueba, un Yamamoto sonriente por pasar la prueba, un Ryohei más exaltado que de costumbre, un Colonnello disparándolo cuando cerraba un ojo para dormir....

No lo aguantaba más, quería dormir, quería descansar y por una maldita vez quería que nadie le hablara, ni su madre, ni Reborn, nadie...

—Sawada-san.—llamo alguien detrás de él, Tsuna dio un respingo y giro la cabeza para ver a Uni que asomaba su pequeña cabeza entre las mantas de su cama, el sonrió de forma algo forzada.—¿Se encuentra bien, Sawada-san? —preguntó Uni levantando las mantas, mostrando su pijama azul, que por supuesto era de él. Un rubor cubrió la cara de Tsuna.

—S-Si...

—Miente Sawada-san.—dijo Uni sonriendo, los labios de Tsuna temblaron y agacho la cabeza.

—Estoy cansado Uni-chan, no sé que hacer, Reborn no me deja en paz, no puedo ni dormir propiamente, tengo que estar despierto por si aparece un nuevo guardián del Primo...

—Siento ocupar su cama Sawada-san. —se disculpo Uni, Tsunayoshi sonrió avergonzado y sintió remordimientos por hacer que la niña se disculpara.

—No es tu culpa. Sólo que desearía tener un segundo para mi. No creo que lo consiga...—balbuceo aferrándose en sus mechones castaños, Uni sonrió y se acerco a él, tenia que ayudarlo, por algo ahora era su 'tutor' de Décimo Vongola.

—Cuentemelo que pasa Sawada-san, estoy aquí para ayudar. Soy su tutor.

—¡Eso es otra cosa que no entiendo! ¿Por qué Uni-chan es mi tutor? —preguntó entrecerando los ojos seriamente, Uni sonrió timidamente. —Quiero decir, ¿Qué podrás enseñarme tú? ¿Lucha? ¡Hiii! Esto es de locos.

—Calmese Sawada-san. Primero por ayudar en sus disputas creo que debería descansar y mañana hablaremos sobre ello, aunque pensándolo bien...—murmuro Uni barajando las ideas, sonrió de nuevo y se acerco a Sawada, éste se alejo un centimetro avergonzado.

—¿Qué pasa...?

—¿Alguna vez le han cantado una canción Sawada-san?

—¿Una canción?

—Si. Para poder conciliar el sueño.

Se quedaron quietos durante un segundo antes de que Tsuna se levanta de un salto y se disculpara más avergonzado.

—N-No es necesario sinceramente..., creo que un vaso de leche será suficiente. —susurro. Uni puso un dedo pequeño en su barbilla y luego ladeo la cabeza sonriendo, Tsuna pudo ver como la sonrisa de Uni callaba cada reclamo que quería hacer a Reborn, una pequeña parte de él quedaba totalmente atontado cuando veía a la niña sonreír de esa forma inocente y, cuando veía  
sus ojos se tranquilizaba, al parecer Uni era un buen tutor para calmarlo...

Sintió unos dedos delicados en su cabeza, enredándose contra su cuero cabelludo, un suspiro salio de sus labios, Uni le estaba acariciando el pelo con tanta suavidad que parecía el cielo.

Uni empezó a susurrar las palabras que cantaba su madre cuando ella era pequeña, cada letra llegaba en lo hondo de Tsuna, ella sonreía mientras cerraba los ojos, Tsuna cerraba y abría los ojos soñoliento.

—Creo que debería dormir Sawada-san.

—Si..., tienes razón Uni-chan...

El balbuceo de Tsuna llego a sus oídos, ella sonrió de forma encantadora se agacho para posar los labios en la frente de Sawada, ella se aparto con tranquilidad mientras veía como Tsuna respiraba tranquilamente en el suelo, con las colchas cubriendo su flaco cuerpo.

Tsuna no supo que paso exactamente, solo que ahora se sentía tan bien que no podía decir ni una sola palabra, sintió unos labios en su frente y formo una sonrisa en sus labios. Uni.

Reborn miraba con los ojos abiertos a Tsuna y a Uni, ésta se arropaba entre las mantas de la cama de Tsuna y, dormitaba como una pequeña, entrecerró los ojos y formo una mueca en su pequeño rostro.

—Llorica.—murmuro mirando a Leon.

* * *

N/A. Dios santos, creo que hace un montón que no escribía algo de KHR y, era porque estaba fatal, emocionalmente como fisicamente, pero ya estoy como las rosas, brillando de alegría. =) Sobre este one-shot, espero que os gustase, está relacionado como los últimos capitulos del anime. Aunque claro, poniendole imaginación también. C=

Ok, nos vemos~


End file.
